Between Love and Hate
by LoveMiku
Summary: Kanade is a seemingly perfect high school student. Yuri is obsessed with the fact that she is second best and wants to find and exploit Kanade's flaws. Full summary inside, Yuri x Kanade, and also some Otonashi x Naoi because I can't resist, AU LEMON


Summary: Kanade is a seemingly perfect high school student who is a class representative and has the best grades in the school. Yuri is obsessed with the fact that she is second best and wants to find and exploit Kanade's flaws. In order to so, she decides to befriend Kanade. She tells herself that the reason for her obsession is based on a need for victory...but is it something more? My first fanfiction, please be kind. :] Yuri x Kanade, also a bit of Otonashi x Naoi because I can't resist AU LEMON

Author's Note: Hello, I have been a member of this site for a couple of years and have been reading fics on here a lot longer. This is actually the first fic I have bothered to write, I am a perfectionist and have always feared writing a really horrible fic. But then I realized that the only way to ever get better was to try. :] So please excuse this cliche story that probably has plot holes the size of the Grand Canyon. This is an AU story that mainly takes place in high school. All is basically well with our characters. They are alive. While this first chapter does not have any mature content, there will definitely be a lot in the rest of the story. Yes, I am willing to make up for a lack of plot with a lot of smexiness! Any reviews would be great, positive or negative, I prefer either constructive criticism or really nice things that will encourage me to write. Also I am very open to any ideas you might have about where this fic should go. Let me know what you think. :D I promise it will get better if you give me a chance! Also, from now on I will post as few notes as possible as to not interrupt the flow of your reading.

So in case you haven't figured it out by now...YURI PAIRING GIRL ON GIRL IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, okay then, we can move on now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Angel Beats!, except for two figures and a poster of course. :]

_These are thoughts_

Heeding the obnoxious call of the alarm clock, Yuri jumped out of bed and shut it off, already with a spring in her step despite the fact that it was 4:00 in the morning. She quickly headed to her desk and rubbed her eyes as she opened her math book and started another page of review questions. Yes, she had only gotten an hour of sleep, but if she wanted to get the highest score on the test she would have to put in some extra time. She would not repeat the horror that was the last test. _Second place again, goddamnit._ Being at one of the most prestigious high schools in the nation, she was competing against the best of the best. She tightened her grip on her pencil as an image flashed in her mind, the placid face of a white haired girl, who didn't seem at all affected by her reign of perfection._ How does she do it? Perfect scores on test after test, being class representative, playing the most beautiful piano, and still managing to be so cute..._Yuri shook her head in frustration at where her thoughts were straying, She was NOT cute, she was a demon standing in her way, always one step ahead of her. _This time,_ Yuri thought, _I am going to get the top score and she will feel the shame I feel._

With a determined look on her face, Yuri returned her focus to math, tucking her shiny purple hair behind her ears and biting her bottom lip in concentration. After three hours of work, Yuri got herself ready for school. Looking in the mirror, she smoothed down the powder blue skirt of her uniform and adjusted her pretty light green bow. She flashed herself a smile and a peace sign. Then she headed out the door, so focused that she forgot to even eat breakfast.

Yuri headed to homeroom fifteen minutes early, she always liked to get there ahead of time to show her teacher that she was a go-getter. She sat in her desk in the empty classroom, staring straight ahead at the chalkboard. Her eyelids began to droop from lack of sleep, but she held them open with all her might. I should embrace this feeling, she told herself, in order to succeed I need to push my body to the limit, in order to beat...without realizing it, her eyes drifted shut and she hit her desk forehead first with a thud.

"Nakamura Yuri!" Yuri awoke with a start and jumped out of her chair. She stumbled backwards onto something soft and warm. "Nakamura, this is very unusual behavior, falling asleep in class and acting so skittish. I expect better from you. This type of behavior is unacceptable. Luckily Tachibana was there to catch your fall." Laughter and whispers emanated from the class. _What?_ Yuri thought in a daze. _Who is?_ It was then Yuri became increasingly aware of the warm body she was leaning back on and the pair of arms holding her up. A feeling of dread settled over her as she turned around to face the last person she wanted to see. Large, placid yellow eyes stared back at her with a neutral expression as Yuri jumped back a few steps. A painfully noticeable blush fell over her face as it contorted in irritation._ Of all people, why did it have to be her?_ "Don't look at me like that." Yuri said. Kanade did not show any reaction as she walked back towards her desk, acting as if nothing had happened. Yuri's body still tingled where Kanade's arms had been. Wondering about this strange sensation, she explained it away as an odd feeling caused by her drowsiness.

"Are you okay?" Otonashi asked. "Yeah." Yuri grumbled. Otonashi had only just moved to town a month or so ago, but Yuri already considered him her best friend. He seemed to genuinely care about her in a way no one had in awhile, he was a very understanding person who put up with her mood swings and constant obsession with success. Otonashi himself had his own ambitions, he wanted to become a doctor and make a difference in people's lives. Yuri knew he would have great bedside manner; he was always willing to listen to her problems and give her advice. He even humored her when it came to her rivalry towards Kanade. "Do you feel ready for the math test today?" Otonashi asked, clearly trying to distract Yuri from her embarrassment, which she was very greatful for. "Yeah I think so, I have been studying almost all night, as long as I don't fall asleep again."

Yuri's cheeks were still crimson as she tried to focus her attention on the impending test and ignore the image that kept replaying in her mind of those big eyes staring back at her. As the homeroom teacher droned on about school events coming up, she felt her eyes moving in the direction of Kanade. _You must have loved seeing me fall,_ she thought. _Well I'm going to make you slip up, and see how you like it._ The bell rang, startling Yuri out of her reverie.

"What were you staring at? You had this weird expression on your face." Otonashi asked as they headed toward math class. "Nothing, just thinking about the test." Yuri said evasively, trying her best to ignore the images of Kanade playing in her mind. _It's just because I want to get back at her, and I will get back at her._ She attributed the strange burning, longing feeling in her heart to her need for victory.

As she was taking the test, her hands were shaky and sweaty. She didn't usually find that she was this nervous on tests. She kept feeling the urge to look in Kanade's direction. It annoyed her and she found it was hard to concentrate on the test. Why did her attention keep straying towards Kanade? What was wrong with her? Ever since she had been in her arms this morning she was finding it harder to keep the girl out of her mind. _There is only one way to resolve this,_ she thought, _I need to find out what is really going on with Kanade, if she doesn't seem so perfect to me anymore, maybe I won't be so obsessed. She is just an obstacle I won't be able to stop thinking about until I defeat her._ Reassured by her new goal, she was able to fully focus on her work.

After the test, Yuri and Otonashi headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Yuri was very thankful for the break in which she hoped to relax and clear her mind. As they sat and ate, Otonashi said "You know Yuri, I think we should invite Kanade to sit with us. I really think she actually seems kind of nice...I don't know why you don't like her." Yuri tried to look disgusted by the idea. _Actually, this is the best thing that could happen. If I find out what is wrong with her, she won't seem so perfect anymore. I can exploit whatever is wrong with her and use it to my advantage...then I will be the best._ "Just give her a chance." Otonashi pleaded. "Whatever." Yuri tried to look disinterested, but her heartbeat was speeding up in anticipation as Otonashi headed over to Kanade's table. She was sitting alone and quietly eating her curry, an unreadable, classically Kanade expression on her face. Yuri found her eyes lingering over Kanade's unbelievably flawless pale skin and shimmering white hair. A jolt went through her body when she realized Kanade was looking directly at her; Otonashi was pointing towards the table. Yuri's face went beet red and she cast her eyes downward toward her food which now looked unappetizing.

Surprisingly, Kanade got up from her usual table and followed Otonashi. _Oh gods,_ Yuri thought. _Am I really ready for this? I've never really said more than a couple of words to her._ As they walked over, Otonashi mouthed "be nice" from behind Kanade, causing Yuri to grimace. But she knew Otonashi was right; a plan was formulating in her mind, one that would free her from her inferiority complex and obsession with Kanade._ I will befriend her, and outsmart her._

Yuri swallowed in an attempt to moisten her throat which was dry from nervousness. "Hey," she said sheepishly. "Sorry for falling on you earlier." It was physically painful for Yuri to apologize to Kanade, but she figured that it would be the best way to break the ice and build a friendship. "That is okay." Kanade replied in a quiet, calm tone of voice. _That is exactly what I can't stand about her,_ Yuri thought, _nothing seems to bother her._ Yuri awkwardly tried to smile. "Well okay then." said Otonashi. "Now that we are all friends I was wondering if you want to make a study group to prepare for midterms next week. I think if we work together we will get higher grades, not that either of you need the help as much as I do."

"Okay." Kanade agreed, with, as usual, an unreadable expression on her face. Studying with Kanade was something that made Yuri nervous, but she wasn't about to back down. "Yeah, sure, great." Yuri tried to smile. "Okay then, let's meet after school in the library tomorrow. How about 3:30?" Otonashi smiled. Kanade and Yuri simultaneously nodded in agreement.

"Hey Otonashi!" Naoi came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Otonashi, who blushed and gently pushed him away. "Come over here I have something to show you." Naoi dragged Otonashi away from the table, leaving Yuri in an awkward silence with Kanade. "So...ummm...I just remembered I have to go call home about something...see you tomorrow". A blush crept over Yuri's face as she quickly walked out of the cafeteria and then ran through the hallway to the girl's bathroom. She slammed the door on the stall, panting as she covered her flushed face with her hands. _How am I supposed to be better than her if I can't even have a normal conversation with her?_ Banging her head against the bathroom stall, she wondered how she would handle the study group and began to dread the next day.


End file.
